


various horny DW art

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Begging, Collars, Digital Art, Fanart, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Other, Shalkaverse, Teasing, Thoschei, Threegado, bASICALLY i needed somewhere to stick this art bcuz im a coward, best enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i needed somewhere to stick this because i'm a coward but also crave validation, and tumblr will murder me personally if I post it uncensored there so :pmy (extremely more polished) art can be found on my tumblr @space-boy-art, i've just orphaned this because i'm too much of a coward to keep it on my acc.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/The Master (Jacobi), Ninth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka), Sixth Doctor/The Master (Ainley), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

He's thinking about a certain somebody... ;) (originally submitted to iwouldfuckthemaster on tumblr)

pls bear with me these are very messy (and also my first attempt at drawing a dick)

the best out of all of em so far, mostly because its focused on their faces 


	2. six/ainley collar+leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoop

_"You know what you have to say to get what you want."_

_"P-please.. Master."_


	3. delgado time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was in a delgado mood apparently

These two are my favorite, and the faces are actually accurate as well

wHY ARE ROPES SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS TO DRAW (also i forgot to draw his chest/arm hair whoops)

*eyes emoji*


End file.
